


Soft Dare | Na Jaemin x Male Reader

by tiscedit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff, M/M, blb, jaemin imagine, jaemin oneshot, jaemin scenario, jaemin x male reader, jaemin x reader, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male, mlm, na jaemin - Freeform, nct imagine, nct oneshot, nct scenario, nct x male reader, nct x reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiscedit/pseuds/tiscedit
Summary: [Male Reader] Dared to confess to his crush, [your name], works up the courage to actually tell the other boy how he feels.





	Soft Dare | Na Jaemin x Male Reader

The quiet ticks of the classrooms clock seemed to grow even louder as lunchtime grew nearer and nearer. The teacher's voice was lost in the ears of her students, for they were much too ready to be excused from another boring topic that just so happened to be in the classes curriculum.   
  
  


 

  
[your name]'s eyes were glued to the clocks minute hand, his heart pounding quickly. The night before, he had been dared to confess his feelings to his crush. He felt sick to his stomach but was still excited nonetheless. It would be the first time that they talked about such an important topic, that is, besides the last time they were assigned to work together in a different class.

 

  
  
  
_"Dare,"  [your name] said confidently. He was ready for whatever crazy thing would come out of his friend's mouth. He had started the game with a series of truths, and when he thought that his friend would be out of large dares, he decided to change it up. Little did he know, that one word would haunt him the very next day._   
  
  


 

  
  
_"I dare you to confess to Jaemin."_   
  


 

  
  
  
_The boy rolled his eyes. The blonde was known for coming up with stupid dares before she actually said the real dare, so he brushed off her previous words. "Okay, seriously, what's the dare?" He leaned forward, chin resting in his palm. He was bored by the game already and just wanted to get his final dare before he went home._   
  
  
  
  


 

_"I'm serious this time! I dare you to confess to Jaemin!" The blonde shrugged her shoulders at the dare. It wasn't her best, but she knew that the [blonde, brunette, etc.] would be nervous to do it anyway. That was one thing that she always strived for. If she could make the people playing with her very nervous about what she might dare them to do, then the game would become even more interesting._   
  
  
  


 

  
_"That's it?" At the time, [your name] felt nothing. He was hungry, bored, and very tired from the homework that he had completed not too long before. "That's too simple," He commented, whilst packing his stuff and walking away from his friends that were now getting ready to play another game._

 

  
  
  
A harsh flick to the back of the boy's head broke him out of his trance. He turned around, facing the culprit. "Can you not flick me every time we have to leave a class?" He asked with narrowed eyes.  
  


 

  
  
"Nope." The girl flicked him once more before taking a step back. "Now, you better hurry up. You still have to complete my dare."  
  


 

  
  
"Like I could forget something like that." The boy stood up on shaky legs and followed his friend down the aisle. He was not prepared to confess. Hell, he wasn't even ready to walk out of the classroom that he had sat in for nearly an hour.  
  


 

  
  
"It's such a simple dare, that you should be able to complete it in no time."  
  


 

  
  
"Simple," [your name] mumbled. He felt like a nervous wreck at that point. He had been dreading the hour since he had woken up, for he knew that he would have to say something that he had never wanted to say.  
  


 

  
  
~  
  
  
  


 

"Once he walks through those doors-" The blonde pointed a mashed potato covered spoon at the lunchroom door. "-that's when you strike. Don't wus out either."  
  
  


 

  
[your name] heaved out a nervous sigh. He was not ready to complete his dare. He had asked to prolong his time a little longer, but the blonde only dismissed his pleas. He inhaled shakily before taking a small bite of his sandwich. He needed as much energy as he could muster before he approached the boy.  
  


 

  
  
"Oh, look, it's Jaemin."

 

  
  
  
The [blonde, brunette, etc.] nearly choked on the small bit of sandwich that was still left in his mouth. His eyes traveled over to the doors and widened when they landed on the said boy. "Do I have to?" He asked, feeling small.  
  


 

  
  
"Yes, you have to." The blonde shoved her friend off of the bench that he had been sitting on. "Go tell him so you can get your seat back."

 

  
  
  
The boy nodded his head in fright. He wasn't going to confess because he wanted to get his seat back, but because he was afraid of what the blonde would do if he didn't.   
  


 

  
  
One step. Two steps. Three. Four. He slowly made his way to the now tray bearing boy. "You got this," he whispered softly.  
  


 

  
  
"Ah! [your name]!"  
  


 

  
  
The said boy looked towards the speaker. His legs felt like jelly at this point, and his stomach was full of butterflies. "Jaemin."

 

  
  
  
"It's been a while," The brunette commented. 

 

  
  
  
"It has."  
  


 

  
  
"So, not to sound rude, but what made you leave her?" The brunette motioned towards the blonde that sat across the cafeteria. She was stuffing her face with any food that she could get her hands on, all the while keeping an eye on her friend.

 

  
  
  
"I needed to talk to you," The boy replied. He kicked at the floor, his shoe making a small squeak when it made contact.  
  


 

  
  
"Well, talk away." The boy placed his tray on an empty table, knowing that the [blonde, brunette, etc.] had approached him at such a time because what he wanted to say was personal.  
  


 

  
  
With a stomach full of nerves, [your name] spoke as quickly and quietly as he could. "I like you."  
  


 

  
  
Seconds passed between the two, which only created an awkward feeling for the confessor.  
  


 

  
  
"You what?"  
  


 

  
  
"I like you." This time, [your name] felt less afraid to confess.  
  


 

  
  
"I like you too."

 

  
  
  
Again, silence fell among the boys.  
  


 

  
  
"As what?"

 

  
  
  
"What do you mean?"

 

  
  
  
"What do you like me as?" [your name] wanted to know that the other boy felt the same. His face turned red at the question. Embarrassed, he looked down at his sneakers. "You don't-"

 

  
  
  
"Like I said, I like you." Jaemin patted the boy's head, a small laugh leaving his lips as he confessed. "You're just very adorable and nice to be around. I wouldn't have seen that unless we weren't paired up together before. I thought that you were just attractive then, but I didn't want to do anything. I didn't know your personality back then, but afterwards, I realized that you were worth liking. I wanted to make a move, but at the same time, I didn't want to make you all blushy." He poked [your name]'s now tomato red cheek. "I see now that I should have just confessed because you look extremely adorable."

 

  
  
  
The boys stood in silence, both adorned with small smiles. They were glad that the person that they liked felt the same.  
  
  


 

  
"Anyway, you should get back to her before she eats the rest of your lunch." The brunette laughed, pointing a finger at the blonde that now had her hand crammed into the small paper bag that belonged to the [blonde, brunette, etc.]  
  


 

  
  
"Alright," [your name] murmured. He turned away from the brunette, smile only growing as he continued to think of how well his confession had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> comment, heart, and subscribe if you enjoyed


End file.
